1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of computer systems and, more particularly, to coherency systems within computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, personal computers (PCs) and other types of computer systems have been designed around a shared bus system for accessing memory. One or more processors and one or more input/output (I/O) devices are coupled to memory through the shared bus. The I/O devices may be coupled to the shared bus through an I/O bridge which manages the transfer of information between the shared bus and the I/O devices, while processors are typically coupled directly to the shared bus or are coupled through a cache hierarchy to the shared bus.
Unfortunately, shared bus systems suffer from several drawbacks. For example, since there are multiple devices attached to the shared bus, the bus is typically operated at a relatively low frequency. The multiple attachments present a high capacitive load to a device driving a signal on the bus, and the multiple attach points present a relatively complicated transmission line model for high frequencies. Accordingly, the frequency remains low, and bandwidth available on the shared bus is similarly relatively low. The low bandwidth presents a barrier to attaching additional devices to the shared bus, as performance may be limited by available bandwidth.
Another disadvantage of the shared bus system is a lack of scalability to larger numbers of devices. As mentioned above, the amount of bandwidth is fixed (and may decrease if adding additional devices reduces the operable frequency of the bus). Once the bandwidth requirements of the devices attached to the bus (either directly or indirectly) exceeds the available bandwidth of the bus, devices will frequently be stalled when attempting access to the bus. Overall performance may be decreased.
One or more of the above problems may be addressed using a distributed memory system. A computer system employing a distributed memory system includes multiple nodes. Two or more of the nodes are connected to memory, and the nodes are interconnected using any suitable interconnect. For example, each node may be connected to each other node using dedicated lines. Alternatively, each node may connect to a fixed number of other nodes, and transactions may be routed from a first node to a second node to which the first node is not directly connected via one or more intermediate nodes. The memory address space is assigned across the memories in each node.
Nodes may additionally include one or more processors. The processors typically include caches which store cache blocks of data read from the memories. Furthermore, a node may include one or more caches external to the processors. Since the processors and/or nodes may be storing cache blocks accessed by other nodes, a mechanism for maintaining coherency within the nodes is desired.